Les jumeaux
by backura
Summary: à la fin de la série, nous voyons deux petits cocons. Qu'est il advenu d'eux? l'unsemble être une aile-grise ordinaire mais l'autre ne ressemble pas du tout à son frère et possède des ailes étranges. Quel secret gardent ils au fond d'eux?


_***Haibane reinen***_

_« Les deux cocons avaient maintenant fusionné pour n'en former plus qu'un, un énorme cocon qui prenait toute la salle où ils avaient étaient trouvés. Un craquement sourd survint et une vague de liquide inondant la salle. Le corps d'un jeune garçon gisait parterre tandis qu'un autre était encore en foncer dans le moelleux du cocon. »_

quelques heures plus tard:

-Rakka?

-Oui, qu'y a t il Hikari?

-Il ne c'est toujours pas réveillé?

-Non. Mais ne soit pas si inquiète, il va bien. Et de ton côté?

-Il dort paisiblement et ses ailes n'ont pas l'air de vouloir sortir immédiatement. Tout le contraire de ton cote.

-Je me demande pourquoi il est si précoce, les ailes ne sont elles pas censé arriver la deuxième nuit?

-Si.

La dénommer Rakka prit une serviette qui baigner dans de l'eau, la pressa et la déposa sur le front du jeune garçon inconscient qui était allonger dans un lit. Il avait des cheveux noir teinté de bleu, il devait avoir quinze ans. Dans une salle a cote, Hikari s'occuper de son jumeau qui était presque identique.

Hikari parti alors de la salle puisqu'elle devait rejoindre son blesser. Un instant après, les yeux encore endormi du garçon s'ouvrirent.

-Où...Je suis...?

-Ha! Enfin réveiller!

Il tenta de se lever mais une douleur au dos le fit se terrer encore plus dans son lit.

-Tu as mal?

-...

-Tu peut être tranquille, tu es sécurité ici. Tien, prend ces cachets, sa enlèvera un peu la douleur.

Le garçon voulut attraper le verre que lui tendait gentiment la jeune fille mais en une seconde la douleur multiplia tel que c'était insupportable.

Rakka fit mettre le jeune garçon sur le ventre et lui découvrit le dos. Elle fut surprise de voir que les ailes avaient déjà commencés à sortir. Le garçon se crispa brutalement et voulut crier mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Rakka fut prise au dépourvut et ne savait pas réellement que faire. Mais de toute manière elle n'en avait pas vraiment le temps. En quelques secondes les deux ailes sortirent d'un coup sec et un cri transperça la nuit.

Le matin qui suivi l'évènement, Rakka et Nemu nettoyaient les ailes couvertes de sang du nouveau protéger. Le plus étonnant dans l'affaire était qu'elles étaient immenses. Mesurant peut être plus d'un mètre et ayant, à chaque bout, dix centimètre sans plume et avec une large pointe.

-Nému, c'est bizarre, j'ai beau frotter, ses ailes restent noir!

-Oui, j'ai remarqué.

-ça ne te choc pas?! Il est peut être malade comme je l'étais.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible. Elles sont d'un noir, comme le charbon. Pas gris, ni blanc. Simplement noir.

-Et ça? Demanda Rakka en montrant le bout d'une des ailes et au niveau de l'articulation. Pourquoi ils y a des pointe?

-Je ne sais pas.

-dit... Tu...Tu crois qu'il est maudit?

-Ne dit pas de bêtise! Il a l'air très gentil, nous devrions attendre qu'il se réveille.

-D'...d'accord.

La mâtiné passa vite, chacun allait travailler, pendant que d'autres s'occupaient des enfants et Rakka et Nému faisait des va-et-vient dans les chambres des deux nouveaux.

Tendis que la pièce était vide, le jeune garçon aux ailes noir s'éveilla. Doucement il regarda autours de lui puis se leva. Curieusement, sa douleur dans le dos avait disparut. Il en profita donc pour aller voir à la fenêtre. De là, il put apercevoir a son grand étonnement, que plusieurs enfants s'amusaient dehors, chacun doter d'une paire d'aile et d'une auréole. En voyant ce drôle de spectacle, il eu un frisson qui lui parcourut les entrailles. Pas très sûr de lui, il tourna la tête afin de voir son dos. Là, à son grand étonnement, il avait des ailes, de grandes et magnifiques ailes noir.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel?! S'écria t il. Je suis où? Mince!

Mais soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Nému.

-Oh! Tu es réveillé!

« Encore des ailes » pensa t il.

-Est ce que je peux savoir où je suis?

-Tu es dans la demeure des Haibane.

-Des quoi?

-Les haibane sont les gens comme nous, doter d'ailes et d'auréole.

-Des...ange? Si je ne rêve vraiment pas, pourquoi mes ailes ne sont pas pareilles? J'comprend rien!

-Je ne sais pas moi même. Pour le moment, il te faut un nom.

-Je m'appelle Yamiyo _**(=nuit noire)**_**.** C'est pas nouveau.

-Tu...Tu veux dire que tu t'en souviens?! Tu te souviens d'où tu viens?!

Le garçon réfléchi et se rendit compte qu'en réalités, il ne se rappeler de rien. Ni sa famille, ni sa ville, ni sa vie d'avant. Juste un prénom. Un simple prénom. Aucune n'image d'avant son réveille ne lui revint.

-Je sais juste que je m'appelle Yamiyo. Je sais rien d'autre, j'ai tout oublié.

-Tu n'as pas fait un rêve?

Il secoua la tête négativement.


End file.
